


Acronyms

by dream_atale



Series: Hong Kong & Singapore [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: Singapore visits Hong Kong.
Relationships: Hong Kong & Singapore (Hetalia)
Series: Hong Kong & Singapore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Acronyms

_23.07.2002. Hong Kong, China__  
  
Leaning against one of the pillars, he crossed his arms over his chest. Calmly, he watched as people rushed about the train station, constantly in a hurry to get somewhere.  
  
Though he kept his face blank, he couldn't help but feel a flutter of excitement for today. He had the whole day planned out. After all, he couldn't let her have a bad impression on her first real tour of his place.  
  
Sighing lightly, he glanced at his watch again. It was one minute to 8 and she _still_ wasn't here.  
  
He had been early and had been in fact waiting for nearly half an hour. For once, it was him who was early. Usually, she was the one who got overly anxious about being late and arrived way before time.  
  
He watched as the second hand ticked away.  
  
Just then, the train arrived and a throng of people spilled from the packed train. And... There she was, squeezing her way out of the train, eyes already scanning the crowd for a certain person. Her hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail, with some loose strands framing her face nicely. It wasn't before long that her eyes met his and brightened, a wide grin appearing on her face as she made her way towards him.  
  
Almost involuntarily, he stood a little straighter and let slip a slight smile.  
  
That was before he saw her shirt.  
  
His mouth dropped open. She was wearing a white "I ❤️ HK" shirt. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. _Was she trying to... No. She wouldn't. He was being ridiculous. It was just a tourist thing... wasn't it just I heart and not I love?_ _  
_  
Quickly, he shook himself mentally and rearranged his expression to that of his usual. When she reached him, he noticed that she wore a black sleeveless vest over her shirt, along with jeans. It looked stylish and casual, a far cry from the usual formal wear she wore to world meetings.  
  
"I'm on time right?" Singapore leant closer towards him, pulling up his hand to look at his watch.  
  
Hong Kong sucked in a breath, "Right on the dot. Let's go."  
  
She pulled away and flashed him a grin, "You should really quit being so serious. Smile more, today's supposed to be fun!"  
  
"Oh and I got you something! Here..." As she spoke, Singapore pulled out a white "I ❤️️ HK" shirt from her denim sling bag. "There was a discount if I got two. So I did."  
  
Singapore held up the shirt, staring at him expectantly.  
  
Hong Kong stared back.  
  
It was ridiculous. She expected him to wear that shirt?  
  
A long pause.  
  
"You know. That like, practically tells the whole world you're a tourist." He finally deadpanned. "Not practical. At all."  
  
"You know. Like, whether you like it or not, you're going to wear it." Singapore shot back, glaring fiercely. "Go change. Right now."  
  
  



End file.
